Sickness
by doc boy
Summary: When Katara gets sick it's up to Aang to take care of her... Kataang fluff


Sickness

I do not own Avatar the last airbender

Katara coughed sickly as she lay in a pile of hay while covered in blankets. There was a storm outside and the gang has found shelter in an abandoned building. Sadly being in the rain for a while caused Katara to develop a fever and a cold; she was so sick and weak she could barely move and had to lay in bed and rest all day. This made Aang feel very sorry for his friend. He never told her, but he loved her to pieces and seeing her like this made his heart go out to her. After what seemed like hours he realized he couldn't sit there any longer and watch her suffer. He grabbed his glider and headed for the window

"Where are you going?" asked Sokka

"I'm going to find medicine for Katara" said Aang as he opened his glider, about to take off

"But it's pouring out there. You'll get soaked and you might get sick yourself" argued Sokka

"I have to do this. I can't bear to sit her and watch her suffer" Aang said and took off

"Aang wait!" Sokka yelled after him but he was gone

"Aang?..." Katara called out incoherently when she heard Sokka say his name

Aang found it harder than he thought to fly in such bad weather. He could see a market in the distance and descended towards it and closed his glider when he landed. He walked around the booths of the deserted market. Some of the stores were closed due to the weather but he kept looking, hoping to find an open pharmacy. The wind was howling as the rain poured hard on his skin. He began to shake in his robes as thunder clapped in the distance. Finally he found an open pharmacy. He walked in and approached the clerk. The clerk turned around to see him and gasped slightly at his condition

"Hey are you alright kid?"

"I'm fine, but my friend is not. Do you by any chance has tea leaves and healing herbs?" asked Aang as he rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm himself up

"I do actually. I'll be right back" said the clerk as he walked into the back of the store to get the stuff. Shortly afterwards he returned with a bag full of the stuff Aang requested.

"Thank you" Aang said as the clerk handed him the bag

"How much do I owe you?" Aang asked as he reached for his pocket but the clerk simply shook his head

"No charge. I wouldn't think of charging the avatar especially when his friend needs my medicine…" the clerk said and smiled and Aang smiled in return

"Thank you" he said again

"My pleasure. Be careful out there. The weather seems to be getting worse"

"I will. Thanks again" said Aang as he left the store and opened his glider again and took off. The clerk was right. The weather was getting worse. The wind was blowing so hard Aang found it difficult to keep his glider stable as if he were fighting against strong turbulence. Finally he reached the window of the house they were staying in and flew right in

"Aang! Are you alright? You look terrible!" said Sokka worriedly as he saw his soaked friend enter the room

"I'm fine. Boil some water for Katara. I got some herbs and tea leaves or her" Sokka nodded as he did what he was told. Within minutes the water boiled and Aang mixed it with the herbs and a few tea leaves. He approached Katara with the hot cup in is hands and gently tried to wake her up.

"Katara?" he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She stirred slightly as she woke up. She turned around to look at him, her vision blurry from being sick and just waking up

"Yeah Love, it's me" he said and smiled as she smiled too and blushed at the nickname he gave her. I got you some tea. It has healing herbs in it…" he said and raised the cup in front of him. Katara smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush.

"Thanks Aang… that's very sweet of you…" she said and smiled as she took the tea and took a small sip as she sighed with happiness and pleasure. She felt like the tea sent relief through every inch of body as it slipped down her throat…

"Thank you" she said again as she smiled at Aang who smiled back as she drank the rest of her tea. With each sip she could feel her cold going away and her fever going down until it was completely gone when finished drinking it. She sighed happily and with relief as she put down her cup

"How do you feel?" asked Aang

"Good as new" Katara smiled at him as he smiled in return. She then realized Aang was soaking wet and her expression became concerned

"Hey are okay Aang? You're soaked" she asked him

"Don't worry. I'm F—iine… achoo!" Aang sneezed loudly as his nose turned red

"Oh no you've gotten sick from going out into the rain to get my medicine…" said Katara worriedly

"I told you I'm O—kaa…ay… achoo!" Aang sneezed again as Katara brought him into a hug

"Thank for getting my medicine Aang. But now it's my turn. Why don't you just lie down and I'll take care of you?..." she said warmly as Aang smiled at her as his face turned a beat shade of red by thher words and from the hug but simply nodded as he set himself down on the hay as Katara wrapped him up in the blankets. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead

"Thanks again Aang. You're the best…" she smiled at him as he smiled weakly in return as Katara went to boil some more water to make another batch of tea…

The end…

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and touching huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
